Jerk De Soleil
|image= |season=1 |production=108A |broadcast=12 |story=J.G. Quintel Kim Roberson |writer= |storyboards= |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |Disney Channel US Premire=February 10, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are cancelled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips which she is allergic to. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to make people's voices higher so his own voice will seem lower but instead, it gets even higher. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb's dad, Lawrence, is planning to take the boys and their friends to Cirque du Lune. However, shortly after the last kid, Baljeet, arrives, Lawrence reads in the morning paper that the cirque is cancelled. It seems the lead of the show has had a severe allergic reaction and cannot perform. Linda Flynn is sympathetic to the lead of the show, because she knows how bad allergies can be. Candace has a horrible allergy to wild parsnips. She is also excited because this means her husband is free to be at the Googolplex Mall when her jazz trio records its first album, Live at the Squat & Stitch. When Isabella muses that it must be fun to be in the circus, Phineas knows what they're going to do that day. They'll make a backyard circus and each have a part of the act. Ferb can set up the tent, Phineas will be the ringmaster, Isabella and the Fireside Girls can sew up the costumes, even Perry can have an act. Baljeet, Django, and Buford will round out the cirque.They all have talents. Baljeet can remove his finger and hold it in his hand,with no injurys. Django can lift his leg over his head,but currently not very skilled. Buford's talent is to bounce to the heavens and land in mud. The tent very quickly rises in the backyard and everyone has their costumes already, including Perry, who has disappeared for his assignment from Major Monogram still in costume. Major Monogram is very amused by Agent P's costume and starts laughing at Perry. Not wanting to listen to it, Perry leaves for his mission, but Major Monogram convinces him to turn around one last time and he snaps a picture of the platypus. In the backyard, Buford arrives with his props. He will be flying through the air with a paper bag on his head into mud. Candace walks back to the tent to see what's going on and reluctantly calls Linda when she hears an elephant. Linda blows her off since she's recording and Candace gets even more frustrated. She is showing this frustration when Jeremy shows up with a basket of vegetables from his mother's garden. These just happen to be wild parsnips. Starting to get red and blotchy and her voice getting funny, Jeremy asks her to sit with him at the cirque. Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using a self help tape to try and become more assertive. He hates his high squeaky voice and wants to make it lower. However, the tape isn't working out so well. Perry bursts through the ceiling and the evil doctor quickly traps him. Doofenshmirtz then reveals the voice-inator. It bio-mechanically transforms regular air into doofelium. It will make everyone else's voice higher, making his voice lower by comparison. It was too much trouble making his own voice lower. Meanwhile, Perry escapes from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and uses his copter to follow him. He flies over the circus and hears his act being announced and swoops down to show up to the act. Baljeet is performing his act: pretending to separate his thumb from his hand. Perry's act is up next: Ferb drops him onto a trampoline, he bounces through a hoop, and into a wading pool. When this is over, he changes back into his hat and hops onto his copter to find Doofenshmirtz. Out of allergy pills, Candace puts on a jogging suit and a paper bag over her head. Her voice has already become deep and gravely. She arrives at the Squat and Stitch where Linda and her trio is performing, complaining about her brothers in musical fashion by singing "Evil Boys." After that,Candace returns to the cirque to sit with Jeremy just as the "Flying through the air with a paper head bag" act comes on. Since Candace wore paper bag and jogging suits,she is mistaken with Buford (They both wore the same clothes),and is shot out of the tent instead of Buford, but Buford jumps into the mud to get the glory, which makes Phineas wonder how Buford got there so quickly. Back to the Doctor, he and Perry still fighting.He breaks the controller, which lands into the boys' cirque in the whole cast part which makes the cast members' voices higher. After the performance, the cheering was high because of the voiceinator and blows the tent off, hitting the voiceinator and make Doofensmirtz's voice even higher. In the end, Candace finally makes it back to the house.Jeremy picks her up,and asks how she got her voice so deep for her "Evil Boys" song. Candace said that like all other blues singers, wild parsnips. Songs * E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Why was Buford truly is amazing?" Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry (with his costume on) takes an elevator hidden in the lawn. As he gets to his head quarters, Major Monogram laughs at him, takes a picture, and Perry just goes and stop Doofenshmirtz. Memorable Quotes Continuity The following things are mentioned in the song E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S: * The rollercoaster * The beach in the backyard * The cattle in the city * The time machine * The tree house robots Background Information * 15th episode produced. 12th aired, broadcast on February 10, 2008. Allusions *'Title:' The name of this episode is derived from the famous Cirque du Soleil. *'Cool Runnings:' Baljeet's line "Feel the rhythm, fell the rhyme, come on thumb, it's healing time!" is derived from the line "Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme" from the 1993 movie. *'Alvin and the Chipmunks:' When Heinz Doofensmirtz uses his The Voice-Inator after Candace flies away, Phineas speaks like The Chipmunks, Perry rushes to the circus. *'South Park:' Buford dresses like Candace did and saying, "Hey! Those dudes stole my act", reference to Chef's "Ey! That son of a bitch ate my lunch". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Von Stom Category:Episodes Category: Episodes